


Dragons Reborn

by Javete



Series: Three Heads of the Dragon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar won, Catelyn is a great aunty, Elia and Lyanna were bi, Elia and Rhaegar's marriage was never annulled, Elia is a great stepmom, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow is not called Aegon, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Multi, OC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R plus L equals J, Renly is stupid, Rhaegar is a terrible dad, Sibling Incest, Stannis is a great teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javete/pseuds/Javete
Summary: During the Battle of the Trident, Rhaegar Targaryen killed Robert Baratheon and won the battle. Deafeted lords bent the knee in exchange for royal pardons. Together with rebel forces, Rhaegar took King's Landing. Jaime Lannister killed the Mad King and saved the city. After that, newly crowned King Rhaegar and his good brother Eddard went to the Tower of Joy to retrieve Lyanna and her baby. But they were late. Lyanna died in labor. Broken, Rhaegar gave his son Jaehaerys to Ned, but before Lord Stark could come back to the North, Queen Elia took action.





	1. Rage of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and English is my second language. If you want to be my beta write to me please :D.

  
Elia

She stormed into his solar with the loud crack of the door. Elia Martell was always calm, but this morning her king husband broke the last line of her temper.

"Where is he, Rhaegar?" she demanded in a cold, quavering voice. The Silver King slowly raised his head.

"Who?" he asked calmly.

"Our son!"

"Something happened to Aegon?" He rose up from his chair, ready for action.

"No! Jaehaerys is missing!"

Rhaegar breathed a sigh of relief.

"First, he is not your son Elia. Second, I gave him to his uncle, Lord Stark. He promised to raise him well and..."

Elia didn't let him finish this sentence. The sound of the slap rang across the room. Rhaegar was too shocked to do anything.

"How could you?" Tears began to form in her eyes. Her voice was trembling. "How could you give away your own son? Your own blood? Brother of your children?"

"The prophecy..."

"Fuck the prophecy! Fuck the dreams! And fuck you Rhaegar Targaryen. He is your son! He is _her_ son! And in everything except blood, he is _my_ son! I promised her this, Rhaegar! I promised her that I would always treat her children like my own. Why did you give him away?"

He was silent, but she knew the answer. It was because of the eyes. Grey eyes of the Starks. When she had seen these innocent orbs, she felt like her heart was breaking into pieces. They were her eyes. Eyes they both loved from the first sight at the tourney of Harrenhal. The eyes of Lyanna Stark.

"Bring him back," she demanded.

"What?"

"Bring our son back!"

"But Elia..."

"No 'buts' Rhaegar Targaryen. I want him back. Now! If you won't do this, I will leave with Rhaenys and Aegon. We will seek asylum in Winterfell and you will never see any of your children again. I promise you this."

He sat down heavily and hide his face in his hands.

"Why? Why you want him back so much?"

"Because he is the last part of her left. Because he is the brother of our children. Because... because I love him like my own child. Now go and bring him back."

"No!"

_"Why!?"_

_"Because I can't!"_ For the first time in their marriage, he shouted at her. "I can't stand him. His looks. His eyes. The fact that he isn't Visenya. That he is alive and she is not."

Elia slapped him. Harder. She felt pain in her hand.

"If you ever say something like this again, you will look for the new wife faster than High Septon is praying." Her eyes were full of rage. "He is a _child_. An innocent child. He is not guilty of his looks, his eyes, his gender, or the death of his mother. She died and left him alone. And now you want to take him away from the rest of his family."

"He will be with his family. In the North. With the Starks. His place is there."

"No! His place is _here_. With his siblings. With his father. With _me_. I will not let you take him away." She turned around and started towards the door. "Ser Arthur, please find my uncle and summon him to the courtyard. Then go to stables and get my horse ready."

"What are you doing Elia?" Rhaegar shouted after her.

She stopped and sent him one hateful look.

"I am repairing your mistakes, Lord Husband." Her words were full of venom.

  
Eddard

Jae was sleeping soundly in his arms. He looked just like her. There was nearly no trace of Rhaegar in him.

 _Thank the gods,_ thought the Lord of Winterfell. He didn't want to take the baby away from his family. It was Rhaegar's idea. Rhaegar offered to give him the child and let Ned raise Jae at Winterfell. During their journey to King's Landing, the king never took the baby in his arms. He never asked about him. Even more, he did everything possible to avoid his own son. And this behavior made Ned lose the remains of his respect for him.

It was late afternoon. The sun was about to set. The armies of the North were in back. The last Northerners were him and his comrades. Lord Howland Reed from the Neck. Lord William Dustin on his red stallion. Ser Mark Ryswell. Ethan Glover, squire of Ned's late brother Brandon. Theo Wull from the mountain clans. Martyn Cassel, brother of Winterfell's master at arms. No one else left. Only bones on the fields of battle.

The South wasn't the place for Northerners. Especially for Starks. Only one out of every four people who left Winterfell were coming home.

"My lord, the inn." Ned woke from his thoughts. In fact, there was an inn. Not ruins of an inn or ashes of it, but a normal inn.

"We will stop here for the night," he ordered. "Martyn, make sure they know we are coming."

"Yes my lord."

He hadn't slept well last night. King's Landing was full of phantoms and ghosts.

The inn was called One More Day. It was big and clean. There were not many people there, and they found room and table easily. The innkeeper was glad to host one of the high lords. Ned sent Jae and his wet nurse up to their rooms. He didn't want any danger near his nephew, and drunk people were dangerous.

"What now, Lord Eddard?" asked Ethan. "What will you do with this disgrace?"

"Disgrace?" Ned's eyes became cold and sharp "Are you talking about my nephew, Glover?"

"No, my lord! Never! He is more Stark than Targaryen. And he is innocent. I am talking about this Dragon King. First his father killed your father and brother. Then he killed your best friend! Now he sent his own son away. We all saw this. He is insulting the memory of the late Lady Lyanna."

"He is right, my Lord," said Lord Dustin. "We all know that Jaehaerys is his trueborn child. He is the son of the North! Son of our Lady Lyanna. And he is treating him like a bastard. It can't go unpunished. The North Remembers!"

"The North Remembers!" they all cried, except for Howland and Eddard.

"And what do you want? Another war? Another rebellion? You want me to put Jaehaerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne?"

They went silent.

"He will live with my family. He will become a true Northerner! Hard as steel. Thick as ice! Part of the pack! One of us!"

"One of us!" they cried in unison. "Winter is coming!"

Suddenly the door opened. In the light of the hearth and the moon stood a man in a white coat and armor. Seven Northerners rose from their seats with hands on the pommels of their swords.

"Stay down Lord Stark," spoke a voice from behind the knight of Kingsguard. Ned held his breath. He knew this voice.

"Queen Elia?"

"Indeed." The Dornishwoman walked past her guard and approached the Northerners. "Welcome my lords."

"My queen," they said in union with a slight bow.

"Can I take a place with you?"

"It is an honor, Your Grace," said Eddard. He was shocked. What was Queen Elia doing here? Why had she come?

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. Ser Lewyn Martell stood behind her like a white shadow. The innkeeper came to them almost immediately.

"Your Grace, it is an honor to welcome you on our doorstep. Can I serve you in any way?"

"Bring me two glasses of red wine. One for me and one for my uncle."

"Of course, Your Grace. I have the best red wine on this side of the Blackwater Rush."

"I am sure you do. Now go. I need to speak with Lord Stark in private."

The innkeeper was gone, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Why are you here, Your Grace?"

"I arrived for my son."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"Jaehaerys Targaryen."

Again the hands of Northerners went to their swords.

"I am sorry Queen Elia, but I still don't understand."

"Please give me Jaehaerys back."

In her eyes Eddard didn't see any hatred or anger. Only sadness, and tears.

"My queen... I can't. I promised my sister that I would not let anything bad happen to her son."

"And I promised her even more, Lord Stark. I promised her that I would treat her children like my own. That I would love them equally. That I would be a mother to them. And what kind of mother let someone take her baby away?"

"And what kind of father _gives_ his child away?" asked the wolf.

"My husband made a terrible mistake."

"One of many," added Ryswell.

"I am sorry, my queen, but it is hard to believe. Jaehaerys is a threat to your son's claim. You must know that."

"Even if he is, I will not let fear blind me. The Blackfyre Rebellion began because of ambitious lords. I will not let that happen again."

"What?"

"I will raise my children together. All three of them."

"And you think I will just let you take my nephew to this viper nest you call a capital?"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing to stop you from killing him."

"Lord Stark... how dare you?"

"I have only your words, Your Majesty. No proof."

"I have the proof." She laid a piece of paper on the table. "It's a letter from Lya to me."

Eddard opened the letter. He recognized his sister's handwriting immediately.

> _Dearest Elia,_
> 
> _I hope that you feel well in that shit hole that everyone calls capital. Dorne is beautiful but so hot... why didn't you tell me it's so hot here?_
> 
> _Of course I am joking. You told me it's hot here._
> 
> _Anyway, the child is growing fast. I can't express how grateful I am for your last letter. I was so scared about my little baby's future. That someone would try to use him (yes, I am sure it's a boy) against his siblings. It was just... crippling. I promise I will be like a second mother to your children, just like you will be to mine._
> 
> _I miss you terribly._
> 
> _I miss your kisses and hands._
> 
> _I hope we will see each other soon._
> 
> _Love you,_
> 
> _Lya_

Ned Stark breathed heavily. He looked into the queen's eyes. They were begging him. For mercy, for understanding, for hope.

"I have three conditions," he said. His comrades looked shocked, except for Howland Reed. "First: two of my own men will be sent to King's Landing to teach and protect my nephew. Second: you will send him to Winterfell for five years when he will be old enough. Third: you will never let anyone hurt him. _Anyone!"_

"I agree, Lord Stark."

"The king knows about it?"

"My lord husband lost the right to make decisions about his children when he treated one of them like a bastard."

Ned nodded.

"My lord," Ser Mark Ryswell stood up, "I would be honored if you let me stay and protect Prince Jaehaerys."

"Me too, my lord," added Ethan Glover.

"I am grateful, my friends." Ned took a breath. "My queen, I entrust my nephew to you."

And for the first time, Lord Stark saw the queen crying. She was shedding tears of gratitude.

"Thank you... Lord Stark. I promise I will do everything to make him happy."

"I believe you will."

  
Elia

"I do not understand why you did this, sweet sister." Oberyn paced around the room furiously, like a trapped wasp.

"I told you what was between me and Lyanna, brother. I thought you would understand and support me. But right now, Doran turns out more helpful."

They were in her solar. It had been three days since her return with Jae, but very few people showed any kind of satisfaction. In her own family, only Rhaenys and Aegon were happy they got their little brother back. Rhaegar hadn't shown himself since their quarrel.

 _Good for him,_ she thought. She was still angry with her husband.

"You told me, but this bastard..."

"Call him that again, sweet brother, and the next children Ellaria will bare surely won't be yours."

"...this _child_ is dangerous for your son's claim."

"He is his heir, not his enemy."

"But your daughter should be the heir."

"And why would any woman like to sit on that ugly chair? She would be quickly destroyed by the lords and her own husband. Before any woman will sit on the Iron Throne, there must be a king ready to change the kingdom. And Rhaegar is not that kind of king."

"We all know what kind of king he is..."

"Don't end that sentence, Oberyn," sighed their uncle Lewyn. "He is still your king."

"Shame."

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door.

"Enter."

It was Ser Jaime Lannister. The Young Lion or the Kingslayer, as most of the court called him. In Elia's eyes he was more of a hero than any other member of the Kingsguard, including her own uncle.

"What is it, Ser Jaime?"

"A raven arrived from Dragonstone."

 _Dark wings dark words,_ ran through Elia's head. But this time she was wrong.

"Queen Rhaella gave birth to a daughter. Daenerys Targaryen, called 'Stormborn.' They are coming home with Prince Viserys."

"This is splendid news, good ser. I am sure the king is happy."

"My queen, the king is in... the children's room."

Elia's face went white. She moved towards the door. Her brother and two knights of the Kingsguard were after her. She nearly ran towards the children's chambers. Rhaenys, Aegon, and Jaehaerys all had the same play chamber. It was her idea to make them closer. In front of the chamber door stood Ethan Glover and Ser Arthur Dayne. They looked at each other in an unfriendly way.

"My queen," they said in unison.

"Is my lord husband inside?"

"Yes my queen. He is with the children."

She opened the door and went in. He was there. Rhaenys lay in his arms, little Balerion snorted on him. And he was bending over Jaehaerys's cradle.

"Look Daddy, isn't he sweet? He looks more like me than Egg."

"Mhm," he muttered with approval.

"Nanny says that he never smiles, but he does. When he is with me. Or Egg. Or Mommy. And he doesn't cry much."

"I see."

"Mommy look, Dad is here!"

Rhaegar looked at her but turned his gaze away quickly.

"Rhaenys, can you go to Ser Jaime and ask him to take you to the gardens? I need to talk with your mother alone."

"But Jae and Egg are here."

"They are sleeping. You are not."

"But I want to stay!"

"Rhaenys, please." Rhaegar voice for once was steel.

The offended girl walked out with an unhappy grimace on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see them."

"All of them?"

"No. But Rhaenys was talking about him non-stop."

"You are surprised?"

"I am."

"For them it doesn't matter he comes from another womb."

"It will matter in time."

"Not for me. Not for them."

"But for him."

"If you will act like this... yes."

Silence.

"It isn't painful for you?"

"It never was. This is a child. _My_ child. And a true mother can look at her child only with love."

He left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDITED: All praise [ \- my new beta.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema)


	2. Dragon's Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar deals with rewards for lions.  
> Rhaella is back in the capital... and her son woke the Dragon.  
> Oberyn is surprised by his step-nephew.  
> Ned is back North and must face consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments. I planned to post new chapter next week but you get me in fire of writing. So here I am.

  
The Dragon King

Three months had passed since the end of Rebellion. The wounds of war were starting to heal. Rhaegar wasn't cruel. He understood why his lords risen against his father. He didn't intend to punish them for it. Truly responsible for this disaster were only Robert Baratheon and his father. And both were dead.

But there was someone else. Someone who hadn't passed the letter to Lyanna's family. He didn't know who it was. But the message she wrote to the Starks had disappeared, and this was beginning of her doom.

The knock on the door woke him up.

"Come in," he commanded.

Set Arthur opened the door, and after him stepped Lord Tywin Lannister. The Old Lion was clothed in red, blazen with his sigil. His golden hair was mixed with gray, but he still looked like a powerful and mighty beast. And he still was.

"You summoned me, Your Grace?"

"I did, my lord. Please, sit down. You want something to drink?"

"No. Thank you, Your Grace."

They sat on opposite sides of the black ebony desk, eyeing each other. Rhaegar knew about Tywin's ambitions. Ambitions too great. He wanted his grandson on the Iron Throne, and the king's children stood in the way of the Old Lion's legacy.

"You helped me in reconquering the city. Thanks to you, there were no victims except for my father, Rossart, and few guards. For this, I want to reward you with the position of Hand of the King."

Tywin looked like he was going to smile, for the very short moment.

"Your Grace, I am deeply honored. I will serve you and the realm the best I can."

"I am happy to hear it."

"Your Grace, if I can, there is another matter I wanted to speak about."

"What is it?"

"My daughter..."

"No, my lord. I am deeply sorry, but I will not marry your daughter. I have a wife and three children."

"But Lady Stark..."

"...was the love of my life, my lord. You surely know how I feel. Lady Joanna was a love you never tried to replace. And I lost my second wife in the same manner you lost yours."

Tywin nodded.

"But I can offer your daughter another marriage."

"You mean?"

"My brother Viserys."

This time Lord Tywin couldn't stop the smile.

  
Rhaella

She was furious. Her son had woken the dragon, and now he should fear what was coming to him.

"Are you serious, Elia?" she asked again, still unable to believe.

"I am. I heard him yesterday in the court."

The announcement of Cersei and Viserys's marriage was a powerful blow. She knew how dangerous lions were. She still remembered Joanna and her actions. Making Tywin Lannister Hand of the King was just suicide, but that she could stand. What awoke her anger was the further announcements.

"He made Jae last in the line of succession," Elia repeated. They were in children's playroom. Rhaenys was playing with her kitty, Egg was trying to crawl on the floor towards his grandmother, and Daenerys and Jae were sleeping in their mothers' arms. Only Viserys was not there, saying that he would not play with babies. Her second son had started to behave like his late father ever since they traveled to Dragonstone.

"This is an insult. To the North. To Lyanna. To this baby." Rhaella was breathing hard. "Even to you."

"I don't know what kind of game he is playing. Doing everything to break the bonds between Jae, and the rest of the family, and the Seven Kingdoms."

"It sounds like some kind of madness."

Both went silent, observing the children.

"How do your children treat their youngest brother?"

"Rhaenys is all happiness about him. She is happy that she has a brother who looks more like her than Egg. Aegon... is too small to understand, but they both laugh together. And how is your daughter?"

"Don't even ask, and be happy this is your last child. At my age, you need to sleep at least few hours a day, and this kid is crying like a storm. Wait for the first night, and you will see."

"How is Viserys?"

"Don't ask. Every day I see more of his father in him. It scares me. He is mean to Dany. Once I heard him saying to her: 'It is all your fault! If you had been born sooner, you would be Rhaegar's wife and he would not have kidnapped this Stark bitch. And Father would be alive.' When I heard him... It was so much like Aerys. Trust me: he didn't come to bed without pain in the ass that night."

"He loved his father."

"And I love my son. And I will never let him became a man such as his father. The Seven Kingdoms would not survive another mad king."

 _"My father wasn't mad!"_ They both looked behind and saw Viserys. His face and eyes were full of anger and hate.

"Vis..." started Rhaella, but he didn't let her finish.

 _"Shut up! You are liars! You all are! My father was a great king! And I should be his heir! He said that to me! That Rhaegar is not his son! That this Dornish whore is breeding halfspawn! That this Northern bitch and her bastard..."_ Before he could finish, Ethan Glover punched the door so forcefully that one of the boards broke.

"Watch your tongue, lad. In the North, for this kind of behavior, children are kept in the house for two weeks with bread and water only."

"How... _How dare you? I am your prince! One day I will be your king!"_

"Gods have mercy then, for you act just like your father and he was worst cunt I ever saw in my life!"

_"I will have your tongue you Northern barbarian! Guards! Gua..."_

Before he could say another word, he was slapped. Rhaella stood over him, with rage in her posture and eyes.

"If you ever act like that again, Viserys, I will send you to the Wall to spend few years with your Uncle Aemon. Maybe there you will learn what life looks like. Remember, one bad word about your niece or nephews, one bad word about your sister, and you will wake up the next day on the ship to the Wall. Ser Jaime, please escort my son to his rooms and make sure he stays there for next few days."

"Yes, my queen." The Kingslayer looked a little pale, but did as she said. Viserys was too shocked to fight.

Glover closed the door. Rhaella looked around. Elia was outraged. Rhaenys was hiding behind the bed with little Balerion in her arms. All babies looked at her. For few second there was just silence... And suddenly all of the little ones (Rhaenys included) started to cry.

"Ethan call wet nurses, jester, bard and my brother now," commanded Elia. "We won't stop this storm alone."

  
The Red Viper

In other circumstances, the whole situation would be hilarious. But now... it was just weird. He, Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell, found himself in the storm. His sweet sister was sitting next to Rhaenys and trying to explain to her words such as "whore", "halfspawn" and "bastard". The poor little girl didn't understand why her uncle called her mommy "whore," or her brother "bastard." At least she was just sobbing, not crying anymore. Rhaella was doing everything to make her daughter stop, but the little Stormborn was like her namesake: loud and powerful. Aegon was in the hands of the wet nurse, but any attempts to calm him down were fruitless. A jester danced around the crown prince right now, holding a big rattle in his hand, but this wasn't working either. In the center of this, a bard tried another song but even "The Bear and Maiden Fair" didn't calm down the hellstorm.

And there Oberyn was. Sitting on the bed with little Jaehaerys in his hands. The child was given to him by Elia, just when he came in, and he didn't have time to say "no," nor the courage. His sister looked very pissed off.

He looked into little boy's face. The child was screaming and crying continuously, and he didn't know what to do. He tried everything. Singing. Speaking. Bouncing. Toys. Stupid faces. Nothing worked.

"What for the Seven Hells you want?" he nearly screamed. Jaehaerys just started to scream louder.

It was enough. His hand mechanically reached for the knife, but before he could think of what he was doing, the child stopped crying. Oberyn froze. Jaehaerys was looking at the dagger with eyes full of curiosity.

"You like it?" asked Oberyn, slowly unclipping the scabbard with the knife. Then he gave to the child on his knees. Jaehaerys smiled and started to play. Oberyn held the knife by scabbard so the child could not get hurt. "Maybe, little one, we have something in common."

Then Rhaenys started to cry louder.

"But... but Jae is your son... you said so! Then why does Uncle call him 'bastard'?"

Jaehaerys turned his head towards his sister, losing all interest in the knife.

"Oh no..." whispered Oberyn but the prince didn't start to cry again. He extended his hands to his sister.

"You want to go to her?" asked Oberyn. "All right, off we go."

He stood up and circled the bed. Elia was still trying to calm down her daughter, but she was too upset.

"Let him try," Oberyn suggested, placing Jae near Rhaenys. His niece looked down with red eyes.

"Jae..." she said, but before she could finish the sentence her baby brother raised his arms to her and smiled.

She snuggled him and didn't let go. But she calmed down.

"How did you..." Elia didn't even know how to phrase her question.

"It is what younger brothers do. We help our big sisters," he said with a smile.

 _We have something in common, little prince,_ he thought. _We love our sisters._

  
Eddard

He was back home. Winterfell felt strange without Father, Brandon, and Lya. Only Benjen was left, but his little brother was moving away more and more every day. He couldn't stand that Ned had given back Lya's son.

"You gave him to the man who treats him like some kind of low bastard? Are you serious?"

"Ben, listen..."

But his brother had been gone before he could finish his sentence. That was yesterday and he hadn't seen his brother since then. Now he stood over the crib of his firstborn son Robb, with his lady wife.

"My lord, is something bothering you?" she asked. In her voice he heard real worry.

"Yes, my lady. I'm worried about my nephew back in the capital."

She nodded.

"But you sent your men with him, and the queen promised to take care of his wellbeing."

"I don't trust anyone there except for Ethan and Mark. They would die for Lya's son. But I am afraid what this king of ours will do."

"My lord..."

"Please call me Ned, my lady."

"All right Ned. And please call me Catelyn." She smiled warmly. "Anyway Ned, he is the boy's father. I am sure he won't do anything to harm him."

"Sometimes by doing nothing, we are harming people around us."

They stood silent over little Robb. He looked much like Catelyn, in Ned's opinion. He had her blue eyes and auburn hair. Nothing from him, except for nose and eyebrows.

"My lord," he heard Maester Luwin say. "The raven from King's Landing came just now." He gave him a small scroll of paper. Eddard opened it. Every second his face became paler.

"Ned?"

"He named Jaehaerys last in the line to the Iron Throne. Behind all his children and siblings." He clenched his teeth in frustration. They looked at him with shock.

"Lord Benjen didn't..." Luwin started but a quick look from Ned shut him down.

"What didn't my brother do?"

"He got the message before me. He was pale, but said nothing. Just gave me the message and went away."

Ned's face went even paler.

"Ned?"

"Benjen plans to go to him." He went to the door. "I must stop him."

They moved behind him. Ned was nearly running towards the stables. But before they got there, they saw Benjen near the gates. He was on a horse, dressed in gray wolf fur.

"Ben, what are you doing?"

"I won't stay here, Ned. I'm going to King's Landing. I won't let this king destroy our nephew."

"Ben, please. I need you."

"No brother. You have family here. And Lya's son is alone. _He_ needs me. I need to repay."

"Repay for what?"

"I helped her escape, Ned. I knew about everything."

They went silent.

"You see, I _need_ to do this, Ned. For her. For him. He needs his family. And there must be a Stark in Winterfell."

"I will miss you."

"And I will miss you, brother."

Benjen rode towards White Harbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. Every comment is big fire up.


	3. The Pup Becomes the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benjen meet his nephew.  
> Elia makes a new alliance.  
> Rhaegar suprises everyone.  
> Cersei is scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. I am sorry about this late update but my girlfriend... now ex-girlfriend and I had some issues. And I lost all my power to write.  
> But now I am back. i hope you will like it.

  
The Wolf Pup

He stood in the middle of the throne room. Dragon skulls looked at him with empty sockets, their dead gazes penetrating his soul. But he did not fear them. He was a Stark. The dead would not break him.

The whole court was present. Rhaegar Targaryen sat on the Iron Throne, his gaze full of sorrow but hard as steel. He wore black clothes with very little red. Before him stood all six of the Kingsguard, forming a living wall between the king and the rest of the room. A wall that could kill. On his right stood Queen Elia, Dowager Queen Rhaella, and Prince Oberyn. All three of them had small children on their hands, and a little girl hugged Elia's leg. Near them stood Lord Varys. Behind them he saw Ethan Glover. The eunuch had a sad smile on his lips. Elia and Rhaella looked terrified. Glover looked furious. Oberyn was just curious. In the prince's arms, Benjen saw a boy with dark hair.

 _Jaehaerys_ , he thought. He recognized his nephew. But why was he in the arms of the Martell prince?

On the left of the Iron Throne stood Lord Tywin Lannister with the golden necklace of the Hand. Near him stood his daughter, his brother Ser Kevan, Grand Maester Pycelle, and Prince Viserys. With the exception of Ser Kevan, the other three of them looked at him like he was nothing more than a filthy dog. Lady Cersei regularly shot hateful glances at his nephew and rest of the royal family.

The rest of the court was divided as well. The right part of the throne room was taken by storm lords, Dornishmen, river lords, and lords from the Eyrie. He recognized only Lord Arryn and Ser Brynden Tully. He had heard about them in Winterfell. Some of the other lords he had met during the tourney at Harenhall, but he didn't remember their faces. So much happened...

On the left, he saw lords from Westerland, Reach, Crownlands and Iron Isles. Each side looked at each over like they were the enemy. Southern politics was just awful. These men didn't remember that winter is coming. They cared only about this damn throne. _Some ugly chair and people fight about it like the mad men._

"Benjen Stark, why did you come in front of the Iron Throne?" asked the Grand Maester.

"I am here to demand justice. Justice for my nephew Jaehaerys Targaryen, son of Lyanna Stark. Son of your wife!" He looked into Rhaegar eyes. They were peaceful but hard.

"I don't understand," the king said. "What happened that you came all way from the North to demand justice? Nothing wrong happened to my son."

"So now he is your son? You shamed him in front of all Seven Kingdoms!"

"Benjen..."

"You shamed my sister. You shamed her memory. You shamed Lyanna!"

"How dare you accuse his Grace?" spoke Cersei.

"Stay silent, Lady Lannister, or I will silence you! This boy speaks the truth." To his full surprise, Oberyn stood in his defense.

 _"You filthy Dornish dick! How dare you speak like this to my fiancée! This dog should burn! Burn him!"_ screamed little Viserys.

The hall exploded with screams. Some demanded to let the boy speak. Some demanded his death. Prince Oberyn and Ser Jaime stood in front of each over with hands on their swords. Cersei screamed, demanding his head. Tywin put his icily gaze in him, and he stood in the center of this chaos.

 _"Enough!"_ This time it was the king's voice. It sounded like dragon roar. Everyone fell silent. "I have had enough of this. Benjen Stark, we will meet at my solar this evening. We will make rooms ready for you in Maegor's Keep."

"Brother..."

"Silence, Viserys! I heard enough about your behavior. And I have enough of this madness. Act like a prince or I will send you to the Wall."

The little prince went silent.

"Benjen, please take your place near my family. You are my good brother, and you will be treated as such."

He just nodded and made his way towards Queen Elia.

"My queen."

"Benjen... Lyanna spoke about you with kind words." She smiled at him. "I am deeply sorry that we meet in this... circumstances."

"It is all my fault, my queen."

"No, it is not." This time it was Queen Rhaella. Benjen looked at her. She still looked beautiful, even after her fortieth name day. "You are the first man who spoke against this... joke in front of the whole court."

"And second to speak about it at all," said Oberyn. He came closer, with his Jaehaerys on his hand.

"Benjen, I present you your nephew: Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen. Son of Lyanna, but child that I love like my own."

"I am grateful, Your Grace," he said taking the child in his arms. Jaehaerys looked like true Stark. Benjen couldn't find any trace of his Targaryen parentage. The boy's eyes were gray. His hair was black. A dragon in a wolf pelt.

He felt something near his leg. Looking down he saw a little girl with violet eyes and black hair.

"Are you my uncle?" she asked.

He stood silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Rhaenys..." began Elia, but the little girl didn't let her finish.

"You said that he is Jae's uncle. And Jae is my brother. So he is my uncle."

It was hard to say 'no' when those innocent eyes looked at him with such joy.

"Of course, Princess. In some way, I am your uncle." He smiled at her.

Suddenly their conversation was stopped by heralds. Another turn of the court began. Benjen looked to his left. And met three gazes. Tywin looked at him coldly but there was no hostility in his eyes. Viserys and Cersei looked at him with hatred. In their eyes, Benjen saw the green spark of madness.

  
The True Queen

She sat at the table in her own solar. It wasn't as big as her husband's, but it was big enough. It was just a meal with family. Her uncle Lewyn stood on guard with Ethan Glover and Arthur Dayne. In the room was only her, Rhaella, Oberyn, the children, and Benjen. The young Stark was playing with her daughter. The meal was tasty... with the expectation of fish, which was overcooked. But Benjen looked like he didn't care. He was too busy playing with children. He told Rhaenys stories, played with Jae and Egg. He acted like a true uncle.

It would be a good day... if not for the court session. It nearly ended in catastrophe. The court was divided. Just like before the Dance of Dragons. But this time it was not between sister and brother. This time it was between her children and their mad uncle. She knew it would end in blood, one way or another. Her husband didn't see that. He let the Lannisters too close to the crown. She and Rhaella tried to speak with him about it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Ethan, Arthur!" she called. "Could you take the children to their room? I need to speak with Benjen."

Nurses took the children, and in the escort of guards, they went to their rooms. Rhaenys would only go when her new uncle promised her a bedtime story. Elia smiled. Benjen and Oberyn had some kind of "being the best uncle" contest going on, and for now, the young Stark was winning

"Oberyn if you could... check the fireplace and bookshelves. We don't want any birds in this meeting."

"Birds?" asked Benjen.

"What we call Lord Varys's spies. He has them everywhere. Even now, they are listening. But my brother has a talent for finding them."

Benjen looked pale.

"For the gods sake, why would anyone spy on the queen?"

"Varys is Master of Whispers. It is his duty." When Oberyn gave her signal, she started to whisper. "Listen closely, Benjen, because I will not repeat myself. I know how things look in the North but here... here is the South. And the South is not as true and honorable as the North. You can't trust anyone. Not my husband. Not the Lannisters or their puppets. No one except for people in this room are trustworthy."

"Why?"

"Because they all want the same thing: control over Iron Throne."

"And you don't?"

"Iron Throne will belong to my son. I don't want to control him. I never wanted power. Only safety for my children. And there is only one way to assure that. Make them strong. And I need you."

"Why me?"

"I began a game on my own. Everyone saw how Viserys acts. No one wants him near the Iron Throne, except for the Lannisters and their allies. They have some allies, but not so many as they think."

"We began a game on our own," added the Dowager Queen. "We can't tell you much but I promise: all I do is for good of the realm, my children and grandchildren."

"You play against the king?"

"No, we just act behind his back. My son still makes some terrible mistakes. I need to protect him and his children. Even from himself."

"We need you Benjen. We need the North."

"And why should I give you the North's alligance?"

"Because without it... my children will die." Elia looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears. She acted strong most of the time. She _was_ strong. But all this fear, it was breaking her. She felt fear every day but it was hidden, deep down in her heart. But for this short moment, when she knew she won't be seen, she broke. It was too much. "The Lannisters will kill them. Aegon, Rhaenys, Jaehaerys... even Daenerys."

"I have known Tywin Lannister for years," said Queen Rhaella. "He is ambitious and merciless. And intelligent. He will do everything to make his grandson is king. He will even kill Viserys when he doesn't need him anymore. I am sure about this."

"We need an alliance with the North. This is the only way to save my babies. Benjen... please. You know what was between your sister and me." Elia started to sob. "Please help me!"

Benjen was silent for some time. He looked at her with his gray eyes. Then he looked at the door.

"When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. My father said that to me, years ago. I didn't understand it then, but now... I know what this means. I will not let my family die." He knelt. "My queen, you have my sword, and if it will be in my power... an alliance with the North."

For the first time since Lyanna's death, Elia felt relief.

  
The Dragon King

He waited for Benjen in his solar. The young lord was dining with his wife and mother. Of course Rhaegar wasn't invited. Just like he wasn't invited to the children's room anymore. Elia was angry with him, and his mother supported her with all her strength. He had never felt more alone. Viserys spent his every free minute with his fiancée. His mother and wife spent their days with his children and good brothers. His father was dead...

When had this all become so very... complicated? He thought he is doing everything to improve the realm. Why did no one except for him see that? Even Arthur was angry with him. Arthur. His best friend. His Kingsguard. He said that he wanted to protect the young princes. Not just one prince. Both of them. Aegon and Jaehaerys.

Jaehaerys... he felt sadness and remorse when he thought about his youngest son. The son of Lyanna. He should be his daughter. He needed Visenya for his prophecy, but nobody knew about dread that was coming for them. They didn't understand.

Everyone thought that he hated his son. But it wasn't the truth. The truth was much more complicated.

He heard knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Ser Barristan opened the door.

"My king, Benjen Stark is here."

"Good. Let him in," he commanded. Benjen... Lyanna loved him most. She always spoke about him, about their days as children. Back then, he saw a little boy. Now he saw a young man ready to fight the whole world in the name of his sister. "Benjen, I am happy to see you. I hope your rooms are acceptable."

"There are fine, Your Grace. Thank you."

"Please sit down."

He sat. He looked him into eyes without fear. Just like Lyanna and Eddard. Rhaegar was the most powerful man in the Seven Kingdoms, and the Starks look him in the eyes without trembling.

"You want something to drink?"

"No, Your Grace, thank you."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Good. Then let's get down to business." He breathed. "Why did you come to King's Landing?"

"To demand justice for my nephew. Your son."

"As you saw, my son is fine and healthy. He spends his time with my wife and children."

"Yes, I saw this. Queen Elia is truly a great woman, just as my brother said. But I came here for something else. You tried to _give away your son_. Lyanna's baby."

"I thought he would be safer in the North. My wife has another point of view."

"Then you made him last in the line for the throne."

"Again, to make sure he is safe."

"Bullshit. I don't know why are you doing this, but I spoke to your wife. You never see him. You avoid him. You act like..."

"I am the king, Benjen. I have many duties. The whole realm is on my shoulders."

"And half of this kingdom is on my brother's shoulder, but he has time for _his_ son!"

"What do you want, Benjen?"

"Give my nephew what he deserves!"

"And what is it he deserves?"

"A father!"

They both went silent. Rhaegar felt the rage but didn't let it take control of him.

"My son will have everything I can give him..."

"Except your love?"

Silence. Again. This time much longer.

"You can't do anything to force me to love my son."

"He is Lyanna's son."

"I know. I see her in him every day."

"So?"

"When you will love someone and lose them, we will talk about this matter."

"My mother died giving birth to me, but my father always loved me the same."

"He was a remarkable man. I am sorry he is not with us. He would be a great help. But perhaps his son will be even greater."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am forming a new small council, and I want to offer you place in it as my Master of Law."

For the first time, the young Stark was truly shocked.

"But I am only 16..."

"Old enough. Jaime Lannister was knighted at14."

"I have no knowledge about law."

"I am sure your maester and father taught you well enough."

"Why?"

He smiled. For the first time, Rhaegar truly smiled at his good brother.

"You are a Stark of Winterfell. If anyone knows what honor and law means... it must be you. You Northerners don't care about politics. You do what is right. And I need someone like this on my small council."

The king stood up. Benjen did the same.

"You have time. Don't be hasty. Write to your brother if you need. You are a guest here, and you can stay as long as you want."

Benjen bowed and left the room. Rhaegar smiled again. For the first time, he knew he had done something good.

  
The Mad Lioness

She was furious. This Northern dog came to the court and made all this mess. It was all these whores fault. She hated them. She hated Elia, hated Rhaella, and most of all she hated Lyanna fucking Stark. The Northern bitch hadn't known her place. She should be Rhaegar's queen! Not this dirty savage. After her death, she thought that her time had come at last. That she would be queen. But _no!_ Rhaegar engaged her to Viserys. Viserys, who was ten years younger than her.

At least the Northern bastard was cast aside. This makes her way to the crown much easier. Elia wouldn't give Rhaegar more children. When Aegon died, she would be queen. And her son would be king. And these sluts and bastards would be put in their places.

She would be queen. She just needed to take control of her future lord husband.

Right now she was on her way to him. Viserys was a stupid child. Manipulating him was too easy. She knew how to please the man. Jaime thought her how to use her hands and mouth. She opened the door.

"Are my dragon is ready for his lioness?"

"You are late! The dragon is angry."

"I am sorry my prince. I will make it up," She said with a sweet voice. Viserys lay on his bed naked. His little dick was awful to her... but it was the easiest way to make him hers. She kneeled in front of him and started to rub him with her fingers. "Do my dragon like this?"

"Yes! The dragon likes this very much."

"I am so happy, Your Grace. You were so brave when protected me from this bad Dornishman."

"Dornishmen are just snakes. Father always said that. He said the Elia was a stupid whore and her children are... are half-spawns." He moaned.

"Yes. Your father was the wise man."

"He said that Rhaegar was not a true dragon. That I am his heir. He said that. _Uch!_ Harder! Dragon want's it harder".

She started to move her hand quicker.

"Someday you will be the great king. The greatest that ever lived. But you must be patient my dragon. We must wait."

"For what? I am the true king. Not my brother!"

"I know, but we need allies. The whole kingdom knows that you are their true king, but the evil lords will not let you take the throne."

"What... evil... lords?"

"The Martells. Tullys. Baratheons. Arryns." She lowered her head and started to suck him. He moaned again. Soon he filled her mouth with seed. "Starks," she added.

"I will kill them all."

"Yes my dragon, but first we must wait for the right time."

"When?"

"It will be soon. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to write it. I hate pedophiles.


	4. Dragon's Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar meets with his council.  
> Rhaenys can't sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late chapter. I though it will be faster but my college is hard and I don't have so much time lately.  
> I will try to write more now. Next chapter will appear next Thursday (Or so i hope.) 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to [Deus Swiftblade](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3611316/Deus-Swiftblade). He was the first author who's work had truly great parring of Jon and Rhaenys. And the trade that started in this chapter was his idea.

  
The Dragon King

Small council meetings started in the morning. It was his order. He needed time for his other duties, and he always wanted to know what is happening in his kingdom before noon. Maester Pycelle looked terrified when he heard about it, but the rest of his council had no problem with this.

Now he was waiting for them. He was patient. There was no need to hurry.

First came Varys. Rhaegar never trusted the Master of Whispers but he needed him. He knew that Varys was hiding some information. Soon after his coronation, he had summoned the Spider to his solar. It was short meeting. He said then:

"I will give you one last chance Varys. If you _ever_ hide something from me again and I find out about it, your head will be on spike. You know I can hide my own secrets. And you must know I am as good at finding them."

"What do you mean, Your Grace?" The eunuch tried to look shocked.

"Blackfyre."

For the first time, Varys looked scared. Truly scared.

"Serve the realm. Serve me. Be true and just... and maybe some old wounds will heal." Rhaegar added when the eunuch was leaving.

Now he knew about everything. About his wife and mother's schemes. About Cersei's meetings with Viserys. About his good brother's actions. Many ravens were flying between Doran Martell and Eddard Stark, and he knew exactly what was in them. Both great lords started the cooperation. Ties between Dorne and the North were getting tighter. Oberyn and Benjen were training together every day. Glover and Arthur acted like friends. It was disturbing, but not for him. Rhaegar was happy that wounds were healing, that two kingdoms were working together for the better future.

He even knew about the silent war in his court. He knew he couldn't stop it. Lyanna once told him that southern lords need their games just like wolves need prey. There was no power to stop them. He could do only one thing: make himself more powerful than rest of the lords.

So he started his own game. He had his own people in every realm. In every part of the court. He gave promises, lands and titles. Elia and Tywin could think that they were controlling their parties. In fact, he was controlling them. His every move was cautious and planned. Even making Jaehaerys last in the line to the throne. Tywin felt more powerful after this... to the day of Benjen Stark arrival. Now king's good brother was Master of Law, a position that Tywin wanted to his own brother.

Tywin tried everything to fill the court full of Lannisters. Rhaegar sometimes let him bring another cousin, but at the same time he let Elia do the same with some Dornishman or Northerner. He kept the balance.

The Old Lion came after Varys. Rhaegar smiled at him just to make the man uneasy. He knew Tywin would be an enemy of his children. But he had a plan to stop him. Lately, many letters were sent to Casterly Rock. They were addressed to Tywin's own son, Tyrion. The little boy was clever, and he hated his father. Rhaegar knew how it felt. He hated his own father for years. He knew how to speak to Tyrion, how to make him his follower.

"Lord Tywin, did you think about my proposition?" asked the king. Tywin sent him a cold glare but Rhaegar just smiled.

"Yes, Your Grace. But I think that bringing my son to the court is not the wisest idea."

"Nonsense. Your son should be with his siblings. And I am always happy when I see another great lord's heir in my court."

He nearly heard the rasp of Tywin's teeth. It was truly pleasant to make his Lord Hand uneasy, and there was no better way than to call his dwarf son the Lannister's heir.

"Of course, Your Grace. I will send for him."

"Excellent."

Another piece on the board. The game still was in motion. It would be years before he would deal with Tywin once and for all. He wasn't ready now, the realm wasn't ready for another war. And he needed his enemy as close as he could.

Next to enter the small council chamber was Elia, and behind her, his two good brothers. Elia wore a yellow dress and silver crown. Her brother wore wams in the same color. Benjen wore gray and white, colors of the Starks.

Rhaegar saw the anger in the Old Lion's eyes. Elia was now royal advisor, Benjen was Master of Laws, and Oberyn Master of Ships. With this move he created balance, and he again was the main power in the small council.

They set on his right. Tywin set on his left. But two closest places were not taken yet.

Next was Grand Maester Pycelle. The old fool sat near Tywin. Rhaegar knew the Grand Maester was an agent of the Old Lion. Unnoticed, he would be deadly. But the king knew exactly what Pycelle had been before he became Maester. And what happens to the servant girls in his solar.

The last two men came in. Lord Commander of Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower was all in white. The old knight sat between Rhaegar and Elia, just as Varys sat beside Lord Tywin. Next was Lord Mace Tyrell, master of coin. The Fat Lord was an official member of Tywin's party. He sat beside Pycelle.

 _Perfect balance_ , though Rhaegar. With this council, he had all power in his hands.

"My lords, My queen. Let's begin," he said. "Lord Varys, can you begin with latest whispers? After that, we will discuss the matter of reforms, and lastly, my brother's wedding."

"Of course, Your Grace." The eunuch smiled. "First I want to report that trade between Dorne and North has begun. The first ship from White Harbor is on his way to Sunspear."

"What is on this ship?" asked Twyin.

"Ice."

For few moments the whole room was in silence. Only Elia, Oberyn, and Benjen smiled.

"Are you joking?" stupidly asked Mace Tyrell. He wasn't smart and Rhaegar took him to the council only for his planned balance. The alternative was Jon Arryn, and old lord would be on Elia's side. This would anger Lord Tywin, and Rhaegar needed the Lannister Lion tame. You can't tame an angry beast.

"No. Lord Stark made an offer to Prince Doran. He will trade Ice to him."

"In exchange for?"

"Sand." This time Benjen answered. "My brother plans to build more glasshouses in the North. For this we need sand, and cleanest kind is in Dorne."

"You knew about it?" asked Lord Tywin.

"Of course. The idea as was mine and Prince Oberyn's."

"And you did not inform the small council about this?" asked Tywin.

"Why should we?" smiled Oberyn. "You, my Lord, don't inform this council about all your interests. It is an inner matter of the North and Dorne."

"But taxes..." began Mace.

"All will be paid. You truly think that my brother would break the law?" Benjen's gaze was like steel.

"Of course not my lord, but..."

"This end this matter," spoke Rhaegar. "As long as taxes are paid I do not care what is traded. Expect for slaves."

"But Your Grace, there are no taxes on ice and sand," said Lord Tyrell.

"And there will not be for the next two years. I want to see if this new deal will work. If it does, we will think about taxes."

Elia and her allies smiled. He knew exactly why. Ice wasn't cheap in Dorne, just as glass in the North. Soon Lord Eddard and Prince Doran would be rich. Not as rich as the Lannisters, but rich enough.

"What is the next matter?"

"Groups of bandits and deserters still plunder in Reach, Stormlands, and Riverlands," continued Varys. "They are attacking villages and small towns. Some of these groups are forming in regular bands."

"They should be dealt with by local lords," said Lord Tywin.

"They do what they can, I assure you."

Rhaegar thought quickly. It was a good occasion to put another part of his plan in motion.

"We will send help. Sent ravens to Lord Eddard and Prince Doran. Command them to send forces to help their neighbors. Lord Stark will send his army to Riverlands, and Prince Doran to the Reach."

"But my king, I assure you Reach doesn't need any help..." began Lord Tyrell.

"I must disagree, my lord. You had nine months to deal with this problem. You didn't. I must say, it looks like you truly need help."

"But why not Lord Tywin's forces?"

"I need Lord Tywin with me, and this mission has too much importance to let it be done by someone other than a high lord himself."

Mace shut down.

"I will lead the Crownlands forces to help the Stormlands myself."

This time it was Tywin who nearly smiled. As Hand of the King, he would be regent and would sit on the Iron Throne.

"In my absence, my place on the Iron Throne will be taken by last adult Targaryen in the capital—Queen Dowager Rhaella," added Rhaegar.

In one moment he saw fury in Tywin's eyes. The Old Lion was defeated, in everything. He knew it was close to his breaking point. Too close.

"Your Grace, with all due respect to your mother, it is the duty of the Hand of the King to be regent during a king's absence," spoke Maester Pycelle.

"I have another mission for the Hand. I need him on the battlefield. With me. He is a great commander, we all know. Without him, it could take much more time and effort. And we all are waiting for my brother's marriage."

It was his trump card.

"As soon as we return, the wedding between my brother and Lady Cersei will take place," he added.

It was his last card. He needed Tywin tame, and Lord Lannister nearly broke free. With this, he had him under control again. He looked to his left. Tywin looked much more peaceful. Varys was smiling. Grand Maester was speaking about the glorious day. Mace was rising to congratulate Lord Tywin.

He looked to his right. Gerold looked confused. Elia was pale. Oberyn looked angry, and Benjen was... peaceful. And this was most terrifying. The peaceful wolf was the most dangerous one. That was something Lyanna told him. A wolf that is at peace doesn't feel fear or anger. He is waiting for right moment to strike.

The rest of the council was much more peaceful. Plans for the wedding were made fast. Of course, Tywin wanted a big ceremony, and even agreed to pay a half of costs.

Rhaegar was planning to do everything to slow down this ceremony. As soon as Viserys married, he would lose some power over him, and his brother acted more and more as their father every day. Right now he was third in the line to the throne, and King knew the Lannisters would do everything in their power to change this.

  
The Little Dragon

She woke up with a hunch that something was wrong. Rhaenys rose from her bed only to hide under the quilt. It was dark everywhere. The fire in her fireplace had expired.

"Ser Oswell" she called her guard, but no one answered. That was weird. He was always there in the night.

She was scared. Darkness brought back memories of her grandfather. Grandfather had been scary. And mean. Once he had hit her when she cried during the execution of some old man in armor. He had been put above a fire and cooked alive. Someone had tried to help him, someone who had same hair and eyes as Jae. They had both screamed. So horrible. She had cried. She had begged her grandfather to stop, but he didn't. After old man and man that looked like Jae were dead, Grandfather had hit her. He had said that a dragon never cries. That when his enemies are dying, dragon only laughs.

Suddenly, Rhaenys heard a cry of a baby. She knew this cry.

 _Jae!_ she thought. Her fears faded all at once. She was the only one who could help him. She stood up from her bed and walked to the door, which was open. She saw Ser Oswell. He was sleeping near her door. She saw many other servants and guards. They all were asleep.

There was no time to wake them. Her little brother needed her. She grabbed Oswell's dagger and walk to Jaehaerys's room. It was close. She saw open doors. Ethan Glover was sleeping next to them. Rhaenys once again felt fear. But this time it was not about her. It was about her brother. She heard her uncle and his fiancée yesterday. They were talking about "the Northern whore" and "the halfspawn bastard". She knew that they were bad words. And that they were about Jae.

Suddenly the cry stop. She felt even more fear and ran to the room with a dagger in her hand. But when she stepped inside, she didn't see the blonde Lannister or her uncle. She saw a woman in black robes with a red mask on her face. She stood above her brother's crib and sang to him.

 _"Tonight alone you're riding,_  
_Onto the other side._  
_Your might untold and waiting._  
_Boy you'll be the final light!_

 _Your mother fight the demons._  
_Your father see the light._  
_And now we pray the unborn,_  
_You and them can't stay alive!_

 _Son of a wolf!_  
_When the fight is calling!_  
_Son of a wolf!_  
_And the night has come!_  
_Son of a wolf!_  
_Can you hear me calling!_  
_Valar Morghulis!_

 _Take you another liar,_  
_Then never do this sign!_  
_When you are undertaken,_  
_Boy you see the night ally!_

 _Forever to the brave men,_  
_When times were hard and wild!_  
_You are the new messiah,_  
_Born a wolf of humankind!_

 _Son of a wolf!_  
_When the fight is calling!_  
_Son of a wolf!_  
_And the night has come!_  
_Son of a wolf!_  
_Can you hear me calling!_  
_Valar Morghulis!"_

Rhaenys froze and listened. It was... beautiful. Even her father couldn't sing like that. It was a voice of another world. A voice of death and life.

The woman raised her head and looked at Rhaenys.

"You are a powerful little dragon. Truly the blood of Old Valyria and Nymeria."

"What do you want from my brother? Leave him alone!"

"I wanted to see the Song of Ice and Fire. Son of the wolf. Chosen of the Night!"

"I do not understand."

"And you won't. For now at least." The woman came closer to her. Rhaenys tighten her grip on the dagger. "But there will come a time you will understand. And when you will come to Asshai'i. I will be waiting for you."

"What will I understand?"

"That you need power to save him. To save the realm and humankind. Come to me then. I will guide you to the truth. To the power."

"But why would I need such things?"

"A queen needs her own power."

With that, she walked passed Rhaenys and disappeared into the shadows. Fires started anew. Everyone woke up. Ethan Glover walked into the room.

"Princess what are you..." he began and suddenly saw the dagger. He looked at her with disappointed and angry eyes.

Rhaenys started to cry.

"You all were asleep. Someone was here... I thought that they wanted to harm Jae. I needed to help him. Save him. From my uncle and the Lannister woman."

In that moment, Ethan's eyes got softer. He came closer and took the dagger from her hand.

"I understand Princess. Please stop crying. Everything is fine. Your brother is safe."

 _No, he is not,_ she thought. _He needs me. He needs his big sister to protect him. To be with him. And I will be. I will always be with you, Jae._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Son of the Wolf" by Powerwolf. I changed some words.


	5. Queen Dowager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia and Rhaegar argue about recent events.  
> Rhaella fights with her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys. I now it was two months since last update. What can I say... I had some projects and exams. It drain my power and time. But now I am back.  
> My prievious chapter were Edited by Azdaeama. Sadly he is not my beta anymore. Thank you Azdaema for your hard work and good luck in all your projects.  
> So I am still searching for new beta. If you are intrested wrrite to me: javete1995@gmail.com  
> Some of you asked about time skip. This is one of three last chapters before big time skip. Soon we will me much older Jae and true romance will be born. For now have a patient. Everything is important in this story.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will appear but I promise you It will change some things in Westeros.

  
The Sun Queen

“Send Connington, Gerold. Gods forbid, send Benjen or Oberyn. You don’t need to go yourself.” Elia pleaded.

“As king, it is my duty to protect the realm.” 

Rhaegar adorned his black armour. Silver scratches were found embedded around, marred by the Stag’s warhammer. Armour he refused to repair. Rhaegar kept the blemishes as a souvenir from his late cousin, the only one he had . Robert’s remains had been sent to Storm’s End along with his armour and warhammer to give him a proper burial. Rhaegar never hated the young Baratheon. He even respected him for his bravado. That undeserving hatred was solely reserved for his father. And now for his youngest son, as Elia knew all too well.

“And what about your other duties? Duties to your children.” 

Rhaegar finally looked towards his wife, “Don’t go back to this. Why, every time we speak, must you go back to Jaehaerys?” 

“ _ Somebody _ must. Otherwise you will forget him.”  _ Like you want. _

“I will never do it. He killed…” 

“End that sentence and you will look through a glass eye, dear husband. He is just a child Rhaegar!” She fumed. Elia never understood his arrogance towards the child, thinking that he had killed his mother on purpose. Elia had grown to love the late wolf who also returned the sentiment. But she refused to blame her death on the child she birthed.

Rhaegar didn’t comply. Their marriage was never very happy, she thought it would have been in the beginning. At first, she thought herself in love with him. It soon changed after she bore Rhaenys, but she still wanted to believe there was love between them. But when she met Lya, she finally understood what  _ true _ love meant for Rhaegar. Between the Lya and Rhaegar was pure love, love born from time and duty. Elia never got that kind of love, love that burns like  _ fire _ . That love Rhaegar had reserved for Lyanna. This love between them, was like the Wall. Big and powerful, but cold as  _ ice _ . 

Only once had they shared a true moment of burning love. When all three of them met on Isle of Faces, after the tourney at Harrenhal. There, she and Rhaegar had taken Lyanna’s maidenhead. It was a true night of passion. 

After that, she thought something would change between her and Rhaegar. And it was true. For a few months, the three of them were closer than anyone could imagine. Lya helped her understand her husband. And he too learned about her true nature from their lover. But it all ended with Lya’s death. 

She can still remember the day Varys came with message. Her cries sounded the corridors of the Red Keep for days and nights. Only her children kept her sane. Without them, she would have felt like a walking corpse. Then she met Jae, and it sparked a new light in her. This little boy… Lya’s boy was the spark that ignited her flames anew. 

And now this little spark, was amidst danger. Last night something had occurred. Ethan Glover found Rhaenys in Jae’s room… wielding a dagger. When she saw him, she started to weep. Glover sent for the queen’s presence immediately. The situation was outrageous. It befuddled them of how a little girl could pass the kingsguard through a corridor and swipe a dagger from Ser Whent’s hip. 

When asked about all this the next morning, Rhaenys told them that when everyone fell asleep, she heard someone in Jae’s room. Ser Oswell, Ethan and all the guards involved claimed that they were on full alert. But it justs begs the question of how Rhaenys was able to equip a guard’s dagger and make her way to her brother’s room unnoticed? 

When regarding about the weapon she took, Rhaenys broke down again. She claimed that she wanted to protect Jae from the Lannister woman and Uncle Vis. Rhaenys told them about the foul conversation she heard between them. For the first time, Elia felt true bloodied rage. She looked to her brother, who was with her in Rhaenys’ room. Elia knew that would have heeded her commands, and would gladly put an end to the Lannister bitch and mad prince’s lives. But then she looked at Benjen. He was calm and patient.  _ A wolf is most dangerous when it is patient, as it waits for the right opportunity to strike its prey. _ Elia learned that she had to stray away from the traits of a aggressiveness, like a snake. She must be ice, a wolf. She couldn’t act like a Martell. In this case, she needed be like Lyanna. Like a Stark. 

Rhaenys mentioned a woman in a black robe and red mask. It was at that moment that Elia had finally fully comprehended the situation. She had met this woman once, at her wedding with Rhaegar. Her name was Quaithe. She was a shadowbinder from Assha’i. 

The rest of Rhaenys’ story only confirmed it. Son of the Wolf. Song of Ice and Fire. Chosen of the Night. 

“You know that Rhaenys’ story is true. We must do something about this matter.” Elia explained. She had hoped that this matter would peak Rhaegar’s interest in defending Lya’s son, but he didn’t seem to be in the mood.

“What matter?” Rhaegar faltered. His fingers were rubbing his temples to draw away the headache. He knew the matter at hand, but only hesitated with it.

“Viserys. He is as mad as your father. And Cersei is fanning the flames towards that madness.” 

“He but only a child. A child of ten and one.” 

“Aerion Brightflame was only ten and six when he caused the tragedy at the tourney at Ashford Meadow.” She bellowed.

“What do you expect, Elia? That I will send him to the Wall because he called Jae a bastard?” Rhaegar inquired.

“No! I expect you to take care of your brother, and make man out of this cruel boy. Don’t make history repeat itself again, before he turns this kingdom into ruin with help from the Lannisters.” 

“Tywin is a rational man…” 

“Tywin Lannister is cruel, greedy, and bitter man, that will do anything to put his bloodline on Iron Throne.” She interrupted.

“He knows that will never happen.” 

“Does he, now?” 

Again silence. Silence was something that happened often during their tame conversations. Rhaegar stood up from his chair to leave, he was stopped by a soft hand grabbing his elbow.

“Rhaegar… please stay. I need you here. The children need you.” She pleaded.

“You are the one that doesn’t let me be with them.” 

“I don’t. You do everything to  _ avoid  _ Jaehaerys, and they spent the most time  _ with  _ him.” She sighted. “Right now he is just a babe. An innocent little baby. But there will come time when he will grow up. And then he will find out that his father hates him. That you avoid him. Two things might happen then; he will hate himself for what he’s done… or he will hate you. And god forbid, I will not let my good son hate himself especially if it’s about Lya.” 

He looked into her eyes with so much sorrow… it nearly broke her. 

“Maybe the son of Lyanna will accomplish what her betrothed couldn’t,” he said bitterly before leaving the room. She stood alone, frozen by this statement. Kinslaying was worse possible sin. And Rhaegar was ready to sentence his son to his untimely demise. 

To herself she said, “Gods help me… whatever we do, this kingdom will forever be red with blood.” 

  
The Dowager Queen

“Kneel before Rhaella Targaryen, Dowager Queen, Queen Mother and Queen Regent,” announced the herald.

Rhaella left the courtroom with a sigh of relief. She knew the deed of a regent, thanks to her late husband. The day was spent sitting on small chair below the Iron Throne, doing everything to solve the mess her son left. Everyone wanted something from the king. And now from her. Even her own allies and enemies. Today she had four meetings, one after another. First with Elia, Oberyn and Benjen. Then with Cersei. Later she planned dinner with her son, Viserys. And last one with Jaime. Every one of these was difficult in their own aspect. 

She entered her chambers with Ser Gerold Hightower at her side. The White Bull stayed in the capital by direct order of Rhaegar. Officially to help her rule, but in fact he spied her every move. Loyal to his king, just like to Aerys before. Despite her being kings own parent. 

Servant girls brought wine, some fruits and nuts. Soon after came Elia, her brother, Benjen, and the little children. A pact was assembled to ensure that the children were to be accompanied with at all times. There was always someone they trusted with the children. The little ones were never left alone, unguarded. 

Elia perched Aegon on her lap and sat down in front of her good mother. Oberyn and Benjen sat on both sides of the queen. Ethan Glover stood beside the White Bull. Daenerys was put into a crib. Jaehaerys and Rhaenys played on the floor. 

“The Fat Oaf of Highgarden will come this evening.” Elia started. “He will ask for Rhaenys’ hand in marriage for his eldest son, or Aegon’s for his daughter. Again. And of course he didn’t even mention Jae,” 

“He will never change. Mace sat back on his flowery arse throughout the whole rebellion and expects to be rewarded for this. Hell, they even outranked the Freys.” Rhaella spat.

“Walder Frey wrote to you again?” 

“Yes. The old weasel thinks that because he showed up at the end of the battle he should get a royal marriage. Over my cold dead body.” 

They smiled to each other. It was a deal they forced on Rhaegar: no royal  engagement for the children until they are old enough to understand what they need to do. And the Freys were out of the question. Walder Frey acted like a king in his little castle. Someday this would need to end. 

“Ned wrote to me, that the old weasel tried to stop him during his march to Riverlands and compelled him to betroth Robb to one of his offspring,” Benjen added. 

“And what did Eddard do?” asked Rhaella.

“He left the castle and announced that Lord Walder Frey is traitor to the crown. In his own words; ‘Those who stand in the way of the King’s Justice are guilty of treason.’ He ordered his men for a siege of the Twins. It hadn’t even started, they had already waved their white flag. Walder sent his son to plead for mercy. My brother crossed the Twins and soon should end the outlaws and deserters in the Riverlands. The Blackfish is on his way to help him.” 

“Soon the Riverlands would be free. Same as Reach,” added Oberyn with meek smile. “Doran sent Lord Yronwood with 5,000 of our spears. No outlaws will escape. Their main forces were outnumbered and circled down near Brightwater Keep. I don’t need to add that the Fat Flower is not happy with Dornish progress.” 

“And Rhaegar should soon end the matter in the Stormlands. The last traces of Robert’s madness will be destroyed.” Benjen denoted.

“And then we can fight our true enemy.” said Oberyn.

“The Lannisters. Or at least Cersei.” Rhaella sighed. “I never thought I would miss Tywin. His cub is as arrogant as her stupidity and cruelty.” 

“So you heard about her… maid?” Elia inclined.

“Heard about it? I saw her this morning. She didn’t survive. The monster broke every bone in the poor girl’s body.” She fumed.

Everyone talked about it. Cersei’s maid was found beaten and raped on the streets the next morning. Ser Alliser Thorne captain of the River Gate recognised her and sent for help. Before passing out she confessed to Ser Alliser the name of her abuser. Ser Gregor Clegane. The whole city rambled about it even before noon. Some even suggested that Cersei gave order to Mountain. 

“Clegane should be punished for it,” said Benjen.

“I assure you this will not go unheard. And unpunished.” Rhaella said.

Benjen furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” 

“I have someone who wants the justice as much as we do.” 

“Who is it?” 

“You will see soon.” 

Rhaella felt something rubbing against her leg. She looked down to see her youngest grandchild, Jaehaerys, trying to climb onto her lap. She took him up only to receive glare from Rhaenys. Her granddaughter acted too overprotective for the past few days.  

“Rhae is everything all right?” she beckoned. 

“You won’t harm him, will you?” 

Rhaella gave a reassuring smile, “No sweetling. Never. He is my grandson and I love all my grandchildren equally.” She stroked her granddaughter’s cheek to inspirit her.

“Rhaenys is that how you behave with people?” Elia looked angry. “She is you grandmother. She would never harm Jae.” 

“But Vis is my uncle, yet he called Jae bad words. And said that he will…”

“Rhaenys.” Rhaella interjected, feeling that she should end this monolog as before it even started, “Your uncle was just angry. I promise you he would never harm Jaehaerys.” 

“Are you sure?” Her face still adorned a measure of uncertainty.

“I am sure.” Rhaella smiled at her good daughter “Elia I think the children retire to their chambers. They are wearied.” Jae fell asleep on her lap just as Aegon on Elia’s. 

“Come on Rhae,” Elia gestured to her daughter, “If you are so keened on protecting Jae why don’t you accompany him to sleep.” Elia walked over to her good mother. Rhaella passed the sleeping babe into Elia’s arm.

“We will continue this tomorrow. After meeting with that fat oaf. Oberyn I expect the Royal Fleet status report on the morrow during the Council session. Benjen a law is to be passed on, it’s on your desk. Check it for any errors.” Rhaella concluded.

“Of course, your grace.” Both the master of law and ships bowed and left the room. Rhaella sighed. It was the easiest part of the day. She looked at the stoic face of Ser Gerold. 

“You want to say something, Ser Gerold?” Rhaella inquired. 

“It is not my place to comment Your Grace.” 

“Everyone should have the right to freedom of speech. Please, speak your mind.” 

“Your Grace… King Rhaegar wants to end this enmity between Royal Family and Lannisters. Why do you work with Elia not with your son?” The kingsguard asked. 

“I  _ do _ work for him. But in my own way. I told him many times that his idea of ‘balanced politics’ is incorrect, it isn’t they way to fight these people. I should know, seeing that I was princess long before I birthed Rhaegar.” Ser Gerold kept an apathetic face. “I think that he should put Lannisters as far from the Crown as possible. Aerys was mad but even he understood this. Even Tywin’s late wife, Joanna, knew that his ambitions are dangerous. But Rhaegar let a Lion into our family and puts his own children in danger.”

“If you say so my Queen.” The knight nodded his head.

“For gods sake Gerold, speak your mind and spare me your false courtesies.” Rhaella retorted.

“King Rhaegar’s plans are dangerous but we know only part of it. So you should do as he commands.” 

“When I asked what he expects from me when I am made regent he said; rule as you see fit. And I am doing as he commands me. Elia needed rest from being constantly fearful for the children. Cersei should know her place. Viserys needs some sense knocked into him. And Ser Jaime…”  

“The Kingslayer.” He added

“A True Knight.” She corrected

“As you say Your Grace.” 

They heard the knock to the door. Ser Gerold opened them. In the doorstep stood Cersei Lannister. In her house colours. Despite the bow she gave, there was clearly no respect given. When she first came to the capital she played true lady. Now she threw away that act. She felt powerful. There were nearly 300 Lannister soldiers in the Red Keep. They came with her brother Tyrion, as an escort. The master of whispers, Varys, informed her that they intended to secure a seat in the court for house Lannister. 

Little Lioness thought herself smart but in reality she had little power to wield in the red keep or even in her house for that matter. The Lannister soldiers were controlled by the command of Gerion Lannister. And he was reasonable man.  _ Thank the gods for that _ . Cersei had probably thought she secured power through her youngest son.  _ Not for long _ . 

“Queen Dowager.” 

“Lady Cersei. Please, sit down.” 

Cersei sat in front of her. No respect or grace in her actions. Her behaviour was contrary to a real princess, there was no elegance or etiquette in her stride. Cersei should have continued to adorn her mask of a lady, now she knew her intentions. Terrible mistake.  But she was young and arrogant, untaught on how to play the game. Cersei only put up her act in front of Rhaegar, some Lords and her Father,  _ powerful men _ . Cersei dropped it when facing her and Elia, thinking that they have no influence in the game. 

“What can I do for you Queen Dowager?” 

“Can’t a future good mother speak with my future good daughter? Yours was great friend of mine.” 

“She always spoke highly of you.” She sneered.

“Oh Joanna. She was always full of gracious and sense. She was like sister to me. Her death was lost to as all.” 

“It is true your grace. I pray for her soul everyday. And for justice for her.” 

“What kind of justice?” 

“The punishment for murder is death.” 

“Oh I agree. Tell me who killed your mother and I assure you he will die this night.” 

Cersei assured her surroundings. 

“My brother. The Imp.” he whispered to Rhaella. Queen Dowager face was still neutral. 

“If we use this philosophy, my grandson Jaehaerys should be guilty of murder too. It doesn’t work this way Cersei.”

“It should.” 

“You are young. When you will have children you will understand, that your mother would never want Tyrion punished for her death.” 

“We wouldn’t know for sure now, now that he had killed my mother.” 

“I lost five of my own children… I would give my life for every one of them.” 

Silence felt. They stared daggers at each other. 

“But you are right. Punishment for murder is death. I am happy we agree at this. Your statement will be great help during the trial.” 

Cersei was befuddled. 

“Whose trial?”

“Your sworn-shield ser Gregor Clegane. He was accused for murder and rape.” 

“By who?” 

“By ser Alliser Thorne. Right now gold cloaks with help of Lannister guard are arresting him.” 

“By who's orders?” Cersei screamed. She was shocked, pale and furious. Rhaella saw it all on her face. Poor girl needs to learn how control her own emotions. 

“Mine and the Queen Mother.” She was interjected by the door opening. Tyget Lannister entered the room. He was not pretty but Rhaella knew that looks can be deceiving. Aerys was once beautiful, but soon his madness had corrupted him and upheld his new inhibitions. Tyget bowed to her. Behind him stood his brother Ser Gerion. 

“Uncle what is the meaning of this?” Cersei stressed.

“Your swornshield was accused for terrible crimes Cersei.” Complied Tyget “As bannerman of House Lannister it was our duty to help in his arrest.” 

“I assure you…” 

“Dear niece,” Gerion interrupted her “I am sure that you were not aware of Ser Gregor ways. And I am sure that you would never give a terrible order. We all know your good and kind heart. You would never do such a thing.”  _ A cloud of deceit, Rhaella thought.  _ “And I am sure that you truly believe that ser Gregor was a true and just knight. Just as our brother. Queen Mother” The green eyes of Tywin's wildest brother looked into her violet ones, “If you can excuse us we will retire to our rooms. I am sure that my niece is… tired and shocked. Certainly she didn’t know about her maid’s fate. Surely Gregor lied to her. Of course if he isn’t guilty, which is still the matter at hand.” 

Cersei looked at her uncle with anger and hatred. Gerion looked at her with the same anger and Tyget with playful look on his face. 

“Yes of course Lord Tyget. You are excused. Thank you Lady Cersei for this lovely meeting. We must do this again.” 

“Of course Queen Dowager.” 

The Lannisters left her solar. Rhaella smiled with invigoration. She succeeded. First link in her chains of schemes and plots was in place. But most importantly she will get justice for the poor girl that died this morning.

“She deserved better.”

“Who your Grace?” asked Ser Gerold. 

“Maya. The girl Gregor killed.” 

“Are you sure it was his doing?” 

“She was from Westerlands. She was Cersei’s maid. Rest of the servants confirmed that. She was missing yesterday. Before that, the guards heard screams from Cersei’s rooms in Maidenvault. Something happened there, I have no doubt in that.”

“You can’t be sure that it was Ser Gregor.” 

“That's why we have trials, Ser Gerold. I accused him before tyget and he agreed to help arrest Clegane. The man was like an animal. Without Red Cloaks the bodies would stack.” 

“And what did you gain by this?”

“Justice. Allies. Protection for my family.”

“You made Cersei your sworn enemy. For what purpose I ask?” 

“She was already my enemy. You know how she called my grandson. I will never allow it.” 

“Words are wind, my queen.” 

“Not for children. For them, this is something more. And for you.”  

“What do you mean?” 

“What stops the Great White Bull from preventing rape on defenseless women?” Her eyes stern upon her kingsguard.

“Your Grace…” 

“Answer me!” her gaze was sharp as steel. 

“My vows your grace.” He said timidly, looking down at his feet.

“Your vows are only words you said befall the whole kingdom. And these words stopped you from saving an weak innocent woman from a monster. You and five of your brothers. FOR YEARS!” Rhaella barked.

“Your Grace… I vowed to protect the king.” 

“From everyone except from himself?” 

“No…” 

“So why you didn’t stop him? You swore to protect him and his honour. And may I remind you Ser, that your vows extend to the queen as well.” She hissed.

“Your Grace…I” 

“Enough. We will talk about this later.” She saw shame and sorrow in his eyes. He was a good and honorable man. He deserved a better king. But in this world, we always don’t get what we want. 

She heard knock to the door. Ser Gerold opened the door. Behind them stood Viserys. Her little boy. Her youngest son. She saw anger in his eyes. Anger that remind her of someone. She felt a cold shiver down her spine.  _ “Aerys looked just like him in his age. Rhaegar took his features from me. But this child… he is like his father. All in appearance and nature.”  _ A voice in her head whispered.  _ “NO!”  _ screamed another voice.  _ “I can save him. He is not beyond salvation.”  _

“Hello Vis.” 

“Don’t call me that. Father always said that you should address a dragon with full names to show respect.” 

She felt slighted. 

“So why do you call Rhaenys, Aegon and Jaehaerys bad names?” 

“Cause they are not dragons. Father said so. He said that I am true Dragon.” he took one step closer. “He said…”

Door closed behind him. Viserys turn back, to see his mother walking towards him.

“Sit down Viserys.” Rhaella spat coldly. “We need to talk.” 

“No! I will not hear any more of your lies!”

“If you try to leave this room you will be sent to uncle Aemon. You have one last chance. I have had enough of your behaviour. Everyone does. You act like spoiled brat. I tried to raise you to be different. But I failed. Though I feel I can make amends to that mistake.” 

“I AM A DRAGON! YOU CAN’T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!” Viserys growled.

“You are not a Dragon.” Rhaella argued.

“I AM! FATHER…” 

“Your father was the monster!” 

“NO!” 

“He killed innocent people.”

“HE KILLED TRAITORS!”

“He tried to destroy this city!” 

“IT’S A LIE!” 

“He was mad man.” 

“IT’S A LIE!” 

“He raped me. Every night after burning his people. He would come to my room… and he would raped me, Viserys. Five hundred sixty five times. He raped me five hundred sixty five times. I remember every night Viserys. Every bruise. Every second. Do you know what it’s like to be with him, Viserys? If you do, please, do enlighten me.” Rhaella declared.

This time he said nothing. He looked at her with wide eyes.

“But… he is king. A Great king.” 

“Was. And no, he was the worst king since Aegon the unworthy. He nearly destroy our dynasty, even started the Blackfyre Rebellions. Thank the gods your father did just one of this thing.” 

“It was Stark bitch fault. She charmed Rhaegar with her savage magic…” 

“And who told you that?” she looked at him sharply. He went silent but she needed his answer “Cersei I expect. She always tried to entice you from the truth?” 

He didn’t answer but his eyes held truth in her statement. 

“Viserys you can’t trust her.” 

“But she is right. She said that it all was Stark’s fault. And Baratheon’s, Arryn’s, Tully's, Martell’s…”

“And what about Lannister’s?” 

“What do you mean? Lannister’s are our friends!” 

“What about Jaime Lannister then? I didn’t know killing your father would classify them as friends.”

The silence she pulled from him was utterly satisfying for her.

“The Rebellion started because your father killed innocent people. Not because Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar.” Rhaella stated.

“But…” 

“No buts. Yes they made mistake. And they’ve paid for it. Your father’s action started the Rebellion. It all could be stopped when Brandon Stark came to this city. So much blood could have been spared.  So much misery… If your father would act like a true father for Rhaegar. If he tried to repair his son’s mistake like any father would do.” 

“Father said that Rhaegar is not his true son. That he is not true Dragon.” 

“Are you the Dragon Viserys?” 

“Yes I AM!” 

“Alright, then put your finger onto the flame of this candle. Dragons are immune to fire. Go on, prove me wrong.” She placed a candlestick with a lit candle across from where viserys was standing.

Viserys looked hesitant. It was hard for her. She knew what will happen. And it pained her. She didn’t want her son to get hurt… but if she won’t save him now he will be lost. It was her last chance. 

Viserys put his finger onto the flame and for terrible second she thought that he felt nothing… then he started to yelped in pain. 

“It hurts!”

“Yes Viserys. Fire is not just warm and beautiful. It is a force. A Force that when not controlled will destroy everything. Targaryens are just like normal people. We feel. We bleed. We may call ourself Dragons but we must remember that we are mere mortals. Your father believed that he is more than human. He thought himself immortal.”

“But… we were once Dragon Riders.” 

“Yes. But we are no more. Now we need another power. And there is one thing that is more powerful than any Dragon.” 

“And what is it?” 

“Family. Our Family. We need each other Vis. I need you. Rhaegar needs you. Your sister needs you. Your niece and nephews needs you. You love your family don’t you Viserys.” 

“I do.” 

She walked across from her desk in front of her son, “Then show them this. Come back to us my little prince.” 

Viserys weeped on her shoulder. Just like many nights before. When his father showed him executions of burning people. It was difficult for him to sleep after that. After she led him into his room and tucked him to sleep, she walked back to her solar and sat back down onto her chair. 

“From now on, there will be a kingsguard stationed in front of his door.” Rhaella started “But not Ser Jaime.” 

“Why my Queen?” The lord commander asked.

“I don’t want Cersei to enter my son’s room. I will not let that wretched woman rot my son to become the likes of my husband. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my Queen.” Ser Gerold replied. 

 

 


	6. Trials of Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime get a trial.  
> Cersei is... Cersei.  
> Rhaella rewards cripple.  
> Stannis meets his cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRULY SORRY! I had crisis. Big crisis. I didn't have motivation or will to write. So it took... seven months to come back.  
> But now I am back and kicking. I edited previous chapter. You were right about Tyrion and Cersei. This chapter shows more about our most hatefull Queen. For Tyrion we must wait.  
> This is second to last chapter of Infant ARC. Next one is dramatic. And painfull. But worth it.  
> Soon you will get your romance between Rhaenys and Jahaerys. 
> 
> This chapter was not beta-rided. English is not my first language. I am sorry. If you want to be my beta write to me: javette1995@gmail.com. 
> 
> Furthermore... Happy New Year. May the old Gods Bless you. 
> 
> Expect next chapter next monday.

  
**Kingslayer**

 

Queen Dowager asked him to wait in White Sword Tower. She didn’t order him, just asked. So he waited, all evening after Court gather. His brothers passed him without even looking at him. It was painful in the beginning. But now… nearly one year passed since he stabbed Mad King in the back. Since he saved this fucking city.  Since he became Kingslayer. No more Young Lion. Golden Knight. Just Kingslayer. Oathbreaker.

In whole castle only Queen Rhaella treated him warmly. Rhaegar acted coldly but he could understand that. Jaime killed his father after all. His father and lords that supports him, gathered around Viserys. And young Prince hated him. Martell-Stark party didn’t trust him because he was Lannister. His sister was focused on her fiance and ignored him. This was most painful.

Their last talk still sounded in his head. He came to her first night after her engagement was announced. He wanted to make sure that nothing changed but he was wrong. Everything changed. She didn’t wait for him. She didn’t want him near.

“I need Viserys around my thumb Jaime. When you play the Game of Thrones you win or you die.”

It was last thing she said, before kicking him out of her chamber.

He was alone.

And he hated it.

“Jaime.”

Queen Dowager stood over him. Beside her was ser Gerold. Lord Commander didn't look at him. Maybe it was better than a look he normally received from White Bull. Look that normal people saves for shit on their boots.

“It’s time.” Rhaella smiled kindly to him.

“Time for what my Queen?”

“Time for changes.” She moved her hand and two Kingsguard went after her to White Sword tower main hall.

There they were waiting for them. Prince Lewyn Martell. Ser Oswell Whent. Ser Barristan Selmy. All white cloak except for Sword of the Morning, gathered.

“My Queen” Selmy raised up  and bowed “Why did you demanded our presence? Who is guarding royal family if we all are her?”

“Benjen Stark and Northerners are taking care of it. This night all of Rhaegar children are in one room. I need you here just for this one night.” Queen Dowager seat down  between Jaime and ser Gerold.

“But why?”

“For a changes.”

“Changes?”

“Yes.” she reached to her sleev and fetched two scrolls from it. One had royal seal with three headed dragon. Another one was sealed with white sword. “This are ser Arthur letter wrote to you all for this occasion and new law that was presented to my son by Master of Laws Benjen Stark. Created in cooperation with me and Queen Elia, this law gives privileges to your order.”

Silence answered her declaration. Even Jaime was agitated. Kingsguard laws were never changed. Three hundred years of tradition stood behind their order.

“What kind of privileges?” asked White Bull.

“As you know Kingsguard exist to guard King and his family. To protect them from any enemies. But what about their own demons? You all saw madness that destroyed my brother. And couldn’t do anything. Rules of your order stopped you from doing what was right. My son saw this and decided to change it. To stop future disasters.” Rhaella opened the scroll. “From now on new Kingsguard members will be chosen by king, but will join only if the rest of the order, agree that he is worthy. King can’t choose new Lord Commander after death of previous one. Other members choose him. Furthermore all members are no longer under power of King’s justice. You can not be judged and sentenced by anyone except other members. And all of the members of Kingsguard that held trial must agree on punishment for their brother. They can sentence him to death or even release him from his vows. And at last if all members of the order agree that King is not worthy of the crown… they can took action to replace him.” 

Jaime felt cold shiver under his armour. He saw shocked faces of other Kings Guards. With one law Rhaegar made them the most powerful order in the Seven Kingdoms. Not only they get power to choose new members and Lord Commander, but also were free from trials. Only one other Order had such privileges. Night's Watch.

But they had new terrifying power. They could act against the King. If there will be another Aerys he will be stopped.

“This new law is a secret. Only Master of Law, King, Queen, brothers of your Order and I know about it. This must stay that way. There will be only one copy i possession of Lord Commander. All members must swear to keep it secret. Is that cleare?”

Nobody made a sound. All eyes were on Rhaella. For Jaime she looked like Visneya reborn. After all oldest of Aegon sisters was creator of their Brotherhood. And now this Queen Dowager made them more powerful than ever. And gave them new mission.

First one to speak was White Bull. He was still shocked but his voice was strong.

“Is there King’s seal and signature on this document?”

“Yes.”

“Than as new law says, I will take it.”

“Gerold…” Spoke Selmy but hard gaze of Lord Commander stopped him.

“This is King’s will. We must accept it. From now on we will not only guard King and his family. We will be guarding the realm.” Ser Gerold stood up. “All of you swear on the Old Gods and New, that you will obey this Law.”

They rose up. The air became tense. They felt that this one act will change not only their Order but whole kingdom.

“We swear. On the Old Gods and New.” One voice. One will. For the moment Jaime felt like they were one man.

Then he felt Lord Commander gaze.

“Ser Jaime you never stood trial for your crime. King never pardoned you. Is it right?”

“Yes Lord Commander.”

All of his brothers looked at him. He knew what will be next.

“Then I Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, open the trial of Jaime Lannister. You are accused of breaking our vows and Kingslaying. Please sit down. You have the right to speak on your defence. Than other brother will stood their judgment and I will decide about sentence. Is that clear?”

“Yes Lord Commander.”

“Good." He looked at scroll for few minutes reading. "Your Highness, according to this law no one can be a witness to the Kingsguard trial. Please leave this room.”

“Of course Ser Gerold. But before that I want you to take Ser Arthur letter. He knew that this trial will take place and wrote his own judgment. He wanted this to be read loud after Ser Jaime speech.”

“I will read it myself my Queen.”

“Good. Now I will leave you. Ser Jaime good luck.” She smiled to him and left.

He was alone. They all looked at him. He knew they already judged him for his crime.

“Can I demand trial by combat?”

“According to new law yes, you can. But only after Lord Commander sentence.”

He breathed out. He still had a chance to survive this.

“I did this. I killed Aerys Second of his name. I stabbed him in his back with my sword. And I do not regret that. Aerys was a madman who wanted to burn whole city. Just before that he sent me to kill Queen Elia and her children. To make example for Rhaegar. I had to choose. Life of one man, my king, my honor, or the lives of thousand.” with every word his voice became stronger. He knew he was right. “I would do this again. And again. Every fucking time. Aerys was too dangerous. I did the right thing. And I am ready for a consequences. Only thing which I am ashamed is that nobody did this sooner. That we let him rape his wife. That we let him to burn people alive. That we the best Knights of the Realm did nothing.”

His speech ended. He waited for his brothers judgment. Their gazes were full of emotions. Anger, sorrow, shame.

“Thank you Ser Jaime. Now I will read the letter of Ser Arthur.” Ser Gerold harrumph and began. “My brothers, I knew it will come to this. I know your feelings towards Jaime. But in my eyes Jaime is not guilty. He is just another broken man. Like all of us. Aerys broke our will and honor. We let him rape good woman in our presence. We did nothing. And we expected that the youngest of us will do the same. Brothers we spent with Aerys many years. We saw him when he had begun his rule. We remembered him as a good king at the beginning. And we accepted some of his disadvantages. But Jaime knew only one Aerys. Aerys the Mad King. Jaime was good squire. He was good knight. And I believe he still is. If we sentence him now we let madman win. Jaime did what any other brave knight would do. He killed a monster. So I proclaim him guilty but worthy of forgiveness. Ser Arthur Dayne, The sword of the Morning.”

When Gerold ended silence fell on the chamber. Jaime for the first time felt relief. his hero and mentor didn’t condemn him.

“Ser Jaime Lannister” voice of Ser Barristan was cold like steel “I find you guilty and not worthy of forgiveness. I understand your reasons but you broke our most sacred Oath. If we won’t punish you what example will we make for future members? You must be punished. I propose to release you from your vows.”

Jaime looked at Selmy with shock. He expected that old knight will be most brutal in his judgment. Barristan the Bold always looked for another way out. Not the easy way but the right way.

“Guilty but worthy of forgiveness.” said Ser Lewyn “We all broke our vows. One way or another. I have paramours. Gerold you, Arthur and Oswell were nowhere to be found during Rebellion. You even knew about King Rhaegar treason and you agreed for it. Only Barristan is without guilt. It would be hypocrisy if we sentence one man that courage to stand against tyranny. Furthermore he saved my niece and her children. I have a debt. I must repay it.”

“Guilty.” Ser Oswell was face was dark as night “Take his hand. Or exclude him from the Order.”

Shivers once more run on Jamie's back. His hand… for the gods.

“If this a joke Oswell it is not funny.” Even Barristan was disgusted.

“It is not a joke. You said this yourself. We must make an example.”

“But..:”

“Enough!” Ser Gerold rose up “You all had your chances to speak. Now I will give my verdict. Ser Jaime rise up.”

Jaime stood up.

“As Lord Commander I give you choice. We must make example. For future members. For greater good. If you want we will free you from your vows. You will not be one of the Kingsguard anymore. But if you still want to be one of us you will be punished for your crime. I will cut of your right hand.”

He felt weak on his knees. His hand… White Bull demanded his hand. Every other man in his age would left right now. They gave him this right. To stand up and leave. He would be back in Casterly Rock. In the home of his ancestors. He would… never see Cersei again. He would be there all alone. His brother and sister were here in King’s Landing. There was nothing for him on the Rock.

His father… he would like that. He wanted him back as his heir. But… Rock wasn’t his. It should belong to Tyrion. Jaime didn’t want to rule. To marry. He wanted to fight. To… serve.

Rock was death to him. To his true self. He never was more happy than here. With his brothers. Brothers that hated him. Rightfully. But they were here when he came first time. Oswell made him laugh with his dark jokes. Barristan trained with him every morning. Lewyn was telling stories of his love conquest. Gerold spoke about honor, chivalry and let him read “The Book of the Brothers”. Jonothor talked about his youth with Brynden Blackfish. Arthur Dayne was like big brother… no like mentor he always dreamed to have. And then it all ended. After Aerys death they turned away from him. He wanted to hate them for this. But he couldn’t. Because he knew there was right on their side. He broke his vows.

“If I agree to my punishment… will you all let my crime go? Will you accept me again?”

“Yes.”

“Than cut it of.” he throw away bracer and put his hand on the table. “DO IT KNOW!”

White Bull drew his sword. All of the knights rose up.

“Gerold you can’t.” Screamed Baristan.

“For God's sake I was kidding!” _Bad time for jokes Oswell._ thought Jaime.

“He is just a boy you fucker.” Prince Lewyn took his sword.

But before the could stop him White Bull strike down. Jaime closed his eyes.

Silence. He felt no pain. He still could move his hand… but someone told him that sometimes this happens. He opened his eyes…

White Bull sword was pounded in the table. Just a inch from his fingers.

“We all failed Jaime. In so many levels. We let the monster do whatever he wanted to. We let good woman suffer under her husband’s hand. We let good men die. Our mistakes broke good man. Good knight. Our brother. But we learnt on our mistakes. Maybe Kingdom will call you Kingslayer. But here… you are one of us. You are our brother. And we welcome you back Young Lion.”

It was a test. Not just for him. For all of them. White Bull had tiers in his eyes. They all had. Oswell. Barristan. Lewyn.

They were waiting for him to come back. And at last he was back home.

Jaime couldn’t stop his tears.

 

  
**Lioness**

 

“You know what you did niece?” Tyget and Gerion were furious. She never saw them like that.

“This stupid whench destroyed my veil.” Maya was just another stupid sheep. She should expect this to happen.

“Are you insane? She destroyed your veil so you commanded Mountain to kill her?”

“I didn’t! I just said him to punish her. I didn’t know he will kill her. I was sure that he just throw her away.”

Gerion looked tired.

“So he did it… by the Seven we are screwed. Rhaegar just waits for an excuse to deal with us and you gave him this.”

“What do you mean? Rhaegar made agreement with father. He surely…”

“He did this cause he had needed us. Now everything changed. He can use Tyrells against Martell-Stark coalition.”

She didn’t understand. She knew that parties were created on the court. But she thought that king didn’t know about them. That her father position was much stronger. That she had much more power. Now she understood that Elia and Rhaella are much more powerfull than she though.

In the beginning she saw them as broken women. Rhaella let her mad husband rape her and Elia even took her husband bastard. Cersei would never let any of this things. She would stab mad king on his sleep and throw bastard to the Blackwater. But she was strong. She was lioness.

She underestimate her enemies. She saw only North savages and Dornish whores. But they were much more powerful.

She left her chambers. Action were needed to be taken. She needed Viserys on her side to win this. She stormed through the castle to her fiance chambers. But in front of his door stood Oberyn Martell and two of his guards. Red Viper smiled at her sight.

“Lady Lannister, what a joy to see you. I must say that you look beautiful in the moonlight.”

“Prince Oberyn, I am thankful for your kind words.” She smiled weakly “What are you doing here this late?” _Shouldn’t you be in some brothel making more bastards?_

“I could ask you the same question my lady but courtesy demands from me two answer first: by the order of Queen Dowager, I was put in charge of Prince Viserys safety, until your wedding.”

“So can I come in?”

“I am afraid not. Queen Dowager was clear - don’t let anyone to prince chamber after dinner. She’s afraid of his well being.”

Rhaella… she outplayed her again. This wretched woman.

“I am sure my fiance would appreciate…”

“Lady Lannister” Oberyn’s voice was cold as steel “please come back to your chambers. Don’t make a scene just after your sworn-shield was arrested. You will meet with young prince tomorrow. Now go back to your chambers.”

His eyes… for the Gods. His eyes looked just like vipers eyes. Cold and focused. She knew he could kill her in one moment.

So she ran away.

Towards White Sword Tower.

But she stopped on the courtyard. There she saw five white cloaks. They were singing “The Bear and the Maiden Fair”. She saw few bottles of wine. Her brother was there. He sang with others. Laughed. She ran towards them.

“Jaime!” he turned towards her.

“Sister what are you doing here this late?” Now all of the Kings Guards looked at her.

“Maybe she heard our beautiful voices and decided to join us.” said Ser Oswell. He was drunk. They all were. Ser Gerold and Prince Lewyn were nearly sleeping. Ser Barristan crouched near the fire and said something about the chicken. She smelled burned feathers.

“Good Ser’s can I borrow my brother for a while. I need to speak with him about… family metters.”

“Of… of course.” said Ser Gerold. “Jaime get with this fast. We still need to determinate who is better in axe throwing.” He pointed at two handed, double blade weapon.

“Be right back Lord Commander.” He laughed… her brother drunk, laughed and having fun with this men? What happened? They despised him. And now they drink together?

“Why are you not guarding Viserys chamber tonight?” she asked angrily.  

“New orders. Queen Rhaella let us spend this night on drinking.”

“Why?”

“Secret dear sister. No, maybe you give me a kiss.”

“No, you stink with wine. Will you guard his chamber tomorrow?”

“No. From now on I will guard Queen Dowager. Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan will guard young Prince.” He staggered towards her. She pushed him away.

“By whose orders?”

“Queen Dowager.”

This woman…

“What happened with you? You never drink.”

“I am back sister. I am back in the Order. My brothers forgave me. Rejoice!”

“And you are happy about it? You are the lion! You don’t need approve of sheeps!”

His face went still.

“They are not sheeps dear sister. This are greatest man in whole kingdom.”

She looked at him and couldn’t recognise him.

“I am disgusted with you. Go back to this slaves.”

“Sister….”

“Leave me alone!” She screamed and ran away.

Rhaella… this woman was taking everything from her. She must be stopped. Before she would take her sweet, gold twin from her.

 

  
**Queen Dowager**

 

Trial went worst way it could. Benjen was main judge on the case. His first big trial. Poor boy was so nervous. He always acted cold and mature but in fact he was only sixteen years old. And they demanded from him to be judge.

Throne room was full. Everybody wanted to see this trial. But just when everything went silent, Ser Gregor demanded trial by combat. Without any evidence. Without witnesses. Their strategy against Cersei went down.

Of course the accuser was the champion. Ser Alliser Thorne was ready for this. He hated injustice. Wanted to avenge poor girl. Good man. Honorable man. During siege he barricaded himself, his man and group of civilians in River Gate and didn’t open them until Rhaegar promised to spare civilians and Gold Cloaks. He didn’t demanded anything for himself. He wanted to serve right cause.

And now he paid the price.

Trial by combat took place just few hours after Ser Gregor demand. Mountain got his armour and sword. He looked like Steel Giant. Ser Alliser looked much smaller. But he masked his fear well. High Septon had said his prayers and duel beagun.

She sat with Elia and Oberyn. Benjen stood near fighters with Ser Oswell and Ser Mark Ryswell, ready to stop this before someone will die. Benjen wanted Mountain alive to behade him personally.

They were hoping for the best. Oberyn said that Mountain is strong but slow and careless. If Thorne would play it right he had chances to win.

They were mistaken.

Range of Ser Gregor strikes were terrifying. Ser Alliser lost his shield after first two minutes. Soon he lost his sword. And before anybody could stop the Mountain he lose his right hand.

He would lose more if Benjen wouldn’t act fast. Oswell and Mark stopped the Mountain. Benjen coldly proclaimed him innocent and demanded further investigation. They knew it would fruitless but in the eyes of the Gods Mountain was innocent.

Now Rhaella waited for Ser Alliser in her chambers. She demanded his presence as fast as possible. And he didn’t force her to wait long.

He came with bloody bandages instead of hand and face full of remorse and anger.

“My Queen” he knelt before her “I am sorry for my failure. I am ready to…”

“Enough Ser Alliser. You did what you can. It is not your fault. Ser Gregor is one of most terrifying  knights in whole Seven Kingdoms. You had stood against him and fought bravely.”

“But I lost.”

“And stayed alive to fight another day. There will be other battles.”

“Not for me my Queen. I am cripple. Tomorrow I will give up my position as Captain of River Gate.”

“You will not.”

“My Queen?”

“Ser Alliser you did what you thought was right. You fought with a man that scares hundreds of knights. And you never hesitated. For your courage and sense of righteousness I want to proclaim you Commander of the City Watch.”

“But… I am unworthy.”

“There is no man more worthy than you.” She smiled. “I can’t imagine better man on this position.”

“Please don’t take pity on me.”

“I do not. This position demands much work and honor. I see you as a man who can make City Watch great again. You are good knight. And good oficer. And I know you will do everything to stop any injustice. Do you accept?”

First he was silent. And then he bent lower.

“It will be my honor Queen Dowager.”

“Then rise Commander Thorne. You have much to do. Lord Stark expect you in his chamber.”

 

  
**Grim Lord**

 

King demanded his presence in his camp. Stannis didn’t want to meet his cousin but King's demands were orders. And he always listened to orders.

So here he was. In front of the man that killed his brother and started the war that cost lives of many of his soldiers. He didn’t like Robert… but he was his brother. Stannis didn’t know what he feels right now. Robert was slain in battle. It was good death. But his man in Storm End… they died like rats. From hunger. Two hundred forty six good man that were starved to death, when Fat Oaf from Highgarden feasted in his camp.

Rhaegar let this happen.

Stannis didn’t bow before Dragon King. He looked at this amethyst eyes and waited for the words of the man, whose passion had costed so many lives.

“It is good to see you cousin. I hoped that we meet sooner but you never came for my coronation.”

“I had work to do. My brother's death left me with many duties.”

“Yes your brother… I am sorry for his death.”

“I am not. He was as stupid as you. You both let passion to guide your way.”

Rhaegar sighted.

“My father and your brother started this war Stannis. Don’t let their spirits to use us as their puppets. They are both dead. Traitors were pardoned or punished.”

“Were they? And what about Lord Mace Tyrell? I heard that you made him Master of Coin.”

“Yes… Mace. I wanted to speak with you on this matter. Tell me how many man did you had in Storms End during siege?”

“Six hundred and eighty one on the beginning. Rest were taken by Robert. Four hundred, thirty six when you and Lord Stark stopped the siege.”

“You lost two hundred and forty five soldiers?”

“No. I lost two hundred and forty six soldiers and get one - Ser Davos Seaworth. He is with me your grace.”

“Isn’t it this smuggler you knighted?”

“Yes.”

“This must be brilliant man. I would like to meet him when we end our business. But back to my question - how many man would Lord Tyrell need to keep your soldiers at siege?”

“Three thousand.”

“So many?”

“Yes. Every smaller army, would be deafeted.”

“You are sure of yourself.”

“I am sure that I am good commander.”

“How many men Lord Tyrell had?”

“Twenty thousand.”

There was silence after this question.

“So why this seventeen thousand soldiers wasn’t on the battle of Trident?” asked Rhaegar.

“Ask Lord Tyrell.”

“Oh I will. This Fat Oaf expect that I will give my children to him… after my dead body!”

Stannis nearly smiled. So this king wasn’t as stupid as he though.

“Cousin I want you and Ser Seaworth to join me back to King's Landing.”

“To be put on trial?”

“No. To be witness of the wedding of my brother and Lady Lannister. Tywin pays for this so I am sure it will be enormous. Last time I heard him, he spoke about thirty dishes and dancing bear.”

“Feasts are not for me.” Stannis gnashed his teeth. Last feast he saw was one of Lord Tyrell. His brother stood with him and begged him to open the gates. Renly was crying that he is hungry. And he couldn’t to anything. He gave his brother his own meals. He didn’t eat for days. What Lord Tyrell did wasn’t just tactic. It was torture.

“This feast will be different. You are my cousin. There is special place for you and your brother on High Table. And there is one young Lady that really wants to meet you.”

“If you want me to take a wife you will be disappointed. It is not your business. “

“True but this particular Lady is very special. Her name is Delena Florent, daughter of Colin Florent and cousin of Melessa Tarly.”

Stannis froze in place. Florents were inner enemies of Tyrells. And Randyll Tarly was best commander of Reach forces. Marriage with her would bring him closer to his vengeance. Would give him position against Tyrells and contacts with their most skilled commander.

“Why are you doing this?” He didn’t understand Rhaegar. Tyrrells thought on his side.

“There are many faces of treason. I pardoned you, Lord Stark, Lord Arryn, Lord Tully and all of bannermans that took swords against my mad father. Seven Hells I would even pardoned Robert or send him to exile. Because you were fighting for what was right. But Mace did everything to be on the winning side. You all risked your lives. He didn’t. He stayed here and tortured you and your brother. You are my cousins. I loved your father and mother. They were my favorite uncle and aunt. And now for his ‘loyalty’ Mance demands my children. For now kingdom is too weak to deal with parasite that Mace is. But one day I will punish him for his crimes. And this is one of many steps.”

Now Stannis understood. And couldn’t stop small grin.

“I will be honored to attend Royal wedding Your Grace.”

“Perfect. Now invite Ser Seaworth. I would like to speak with him.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, review and comment. I need you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review. I am waiting.


End file.
